A Friendship brought with the wind
by pingou
Summary: First Fic - Two shots. Entre la fin du tome 3 et le mariage, Bella apprend à connaitre l'humain chez Jasper par Autant en emporte le vent. Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

_**A Friendship brought « With The Wind »**_

une fanfiction **Twilight** imaginée et humblement écrite par pingou

**Note de l'auteure :**Voici ma première fanfiction Twilight. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de me lancer ! Hourrah ! J'espère que vous lirez ceci avec plaisir. S'il vous plaît, **PRENEZ DEUX PETITES SECONDES POUR ME LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! **

Je suis fan des jumeaux Hale, et de Jasper en particulier. Je trouve que leurs personnalités torturées et complexes donnent de la valeur à cette saga ado, au départ. En regardant le film Autant en emporte le vent, je me suis demandée ce que Jasper penserait du roman, et y ai vu là un moyen de le rapprocher un peu de Bella, qui est connue pour aimer la littérature.

Le titre, _A Friendship brought « With The Wind »_, autrement dit, Une amitié amenée par le vent, est un clin d'œil à l'œuvre de Mrs Mitchell. Comme la référence était plus forte avec le titre original et que _Twilight_ se passe à Forks, USA, j'ai gardé le titre anglais. J'ai essayé d'adopter le point du vampire, en lui donnant des tournures et un vocabulaire d'un autre temps. A vous de vous laisser tenter...

_Twilight _appartient à Stephenie Meyer (ouin ! Veux Jasper moi !) et _Autant en emporte le vent _appartient à Margaret Mitchell et ses ayant droits (pas possible non plus d'avoir Rhett Butler... La vie est injuste.)

Jasper Hale soupira et reposa la biographie du Général Sherman qu'il venait d'acheter. Quel ramassis d'inepties ! Et dire que l'homme qui en était responsable était considéré comme l'un des plus grands spécialistes de cette période ! Quelle déchéance pour l'Histoire ! Pour les hommes vaillants qui sont morts en défendant leurs idéaux, croyant que leur sacrifice resterait à jamais dans les mémoires ! Lui-même, Jasper, était de ceux-là... Tout du moins, le Major Jasper Whitlock, en son temps, avait été de ceux-là...

Les yeux couleur miel de Jasper se posèrent malgré lui sur le vieux drapeau de l'Amérique confédérée à demi rongé aux mites, épinglé en face de lui. Il avait eu tant de mal à l'obtenir, et à le garder au cours de ses longues années d'errance... Il arrivait même parfois qu'il dusse encore le défendre contre les exigences esthétiques de sa petite tornade d'épouse... _« Voyons, Jazz, je sais que ce bout de chiffon informe est très important pour toi, mais, mon amour... Il jure atrocement avec le reste de la pièce... Je sais que tu ne veux pas le jeter, mais ne pourrais-tu pas le garder avec ton uniforme, dans un coin de ta penderie ? » _Qu'importe, c'est la seule chose au monde pour laquelle il ne lui cèderait jamais. Tant qu'il vivrait, ce drapeau continuerait d'orner fièrement les murs de sa pièce personnelle. En souvenir de lui, ou plutôt de ce qu'il fut, et des siens. Sa famille d'origine, et ses frères d'armes. Il avait juré de vouer sa vie à la défense et la sauvegarde de ce drapeau lorsqu'il s'était engagé, il a de cela fort longtemps. Et le vampire blond était toujours homme à tenir sa parole, quelles que soient les circonstances...

Étant exceptionnellement seul à la Villa Cullen, Jasper avait décidé de faire ce qui lui plaisait le mieux, en dehors d'être avec sa chère Alice : S'enfermer dans son bureau-bibliothèque pour tenter de se replonger dans sa jeunesse. La guerre de sécession. La Cause de la confédération. Son existence passionnée, libre, et humaine en tant que fils de la famille Whitlock.

Avant Maria. Avant l'entrainement des nouveau-nés. Avant d'être un monstre, que seules sa petite lutine et Rose - et bien-sûr Esmée - semblent être encore capables de comprendre et d'aimer de manière inconditionnelle. Avant...

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Cette fois-ci, pas de lassitude ou d'amertume. Juste de déception. Les autres Cullen lui avaient pourtant promis qu'il serait seul jusques tard dans la soirée, mais apparemment, il avait eu un changement de plan... Un sentiment diffus d'appréhension parvenait jusqu'à lui, se rapprochait.

De l'appréhension ? De qui cela pouvait-il provenir ? Jasper alla à la fenêtre à la vitesse vampirique, pour voir Bella hésiter sur le seuil de la villa. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait entendre les battement un peu précipités de son cœur. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle devait probablement savoir qu'Edward et Alice étaient partis chasser...

« Jasper ? Est-ce que tu es là ? Je... »

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, puisqu'en un éclair, il ouvrit la porte et lui fit un sourire engageant.

_ Bonjour Bella. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

_ Euh... Bonjour Jasper.

Le regard chocolat de l'adolescente était un peu vague et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant probablement de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait certainement été trop rapide pour ses yeux humains... Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude. Aussi attendit-il patiemment qu'elle réponde à sa question.

_ Voilà, je... j'étais seule chez moi... Et je m'ennuyais, donc j'ai décidé de lire pour passer le temps en attendant qu'Edward revienne...

Elle ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Et en toute sincérité, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, après les funestes évènements de son dix-huitième anniversaire - pour lesquels il s'en voudrait tout le reste de son existence - et ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant avec l'armée de Victoria et les Volturi... Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit encore mal-à-l'aise en sa présence.

En la voyant jouer nerveusement avec sa bague de fiançailles, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il manquait à tous ses devoirs de gentleman - et de beau-frère en devenir. Heureusement, depuis les derniers mots de son interlocutrice, il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quelques secondes, lui épargnant ainsi une situation plus inconfortable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Emmett avait raison, être un vampire ultra-rapide avait parfois du bon...

Il se racla la gorge, et l'invita à entrer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant et s'installa sur le sofa en face de lui. Jasper se décida donc à la relancer :

_ Alors ? Tu t'ennuyais ?

_ Oui. Enfin, tu sais, avant quand Edward allait chasser, je passais à la Push... Mais depuis que Jacob...

Une profonde vague de tristesse et de regrets s'abattit sur lui. Oui. Depuis que Jacob Black avait eu vent du prochain mariage de Bella avec son frère, le loup-garou éconduit s'était enfui sans donner signe de vie... Tous les Cullen le savaient. Ne sachant pas si mettre sa main sur l'épaule de sa future belle-sœur en signe de réconfort était encore un geste trop cavalier, Jasper opta pour la solution de facilité en lui envoyant des ondes de sérénité. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et continua son récit, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'empathe, qui se demandait bien pourquoi la jeune fille était venue le voir _lui_. Certes, leurs rapports s'étaient réchauffés, mais tout de même...

_ Donc, ne pouvant plus aller là-bas, je voulais lire... Et, c'est ce qui m'amène ici devant toi. Je... J'ai des questions à te poser, ajouta Bella en rougissant, voyant que Jasper n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

_ Oh... Eh bien Bella, ça me touche que tu aies pensé à moi plus qu'à... quelqu'un d'autre, et je serai honoré de répondre à tes questions dans la mesure du possible, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton envie de lire...

_ En fait, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux alors que la rougeur de ses joues s'accentuait de façon remarquable, je... Je lisais le roman de Margaret Mitchell...

Là encore, Jasper ne lui laissa guère le temps de finir sa phrase, puisqu'il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit sursauter la jeune fille et augmenta encore un peu son malaise. C'était donc ça ! Autant en emporte le vent... Le roman le plus lu dans le monde après la Bible... Un des plus grands romans d'amour jamais produits, faisant rêver des générations entières de jeunes filles en mal de romantisme et de passion... Ayant pour cadre l'atmosphère surannée de l'Amérique sudiste de sa vie passée... La situation était pour le moins cocasse, quand on savait que c'était justement ce que cherchait le vampire dans la solitude de son sanctuaire, à l'étage...

_ Pardon Bella. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, je t'assure. C'est juste que justement, avant que tu ne te présentes, j'étais moi-aussi plongé dans l'Amérique de Scarlett O'Hara et de Rhett Butler, si tant est que je m'intéressais davantage aux faits réels...

_ Oh, fit-elle en souriant plus franchement cette fois, soulagée. Le hasard fait bien les choses... J'avais peur que tu trouves ma démarche idiote.

_ C'est loin d'être le cas, lui sourit-il. Au contraire, je pense, sans vantardise, que je suis certainement le mieux placé pour te répondre...

_ Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille en se détendant tout à fait. C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Après tout, tu as vécu à cette époque et...

_ Et pour te dire la vérité, c'est également mon livre favori. Je serais capable de te le réciter de mémoire. Les descriptions de Margaret Mitchell sont d'une exactitude fabuleuse. Je retrouve le Sud de mon humanité.

_ C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Bella avec curiosité et compassion. C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Je... connais la vie passée, humaine, de quasiment tout le monde, mais pas vraiment la tienne... Je voulais faire plus ample connaissance avec l'homme que tu es vraiment. Pas le Jasper Hale marié à Alice. Et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward émette des réserves inutiles... Je serai curieuse de savoir ce dont tu te rappelles de ta vie humaine, et si c'est vraiment fidèle à l'atmosphère du livre... Mais, si ça te gêne... J'attendrai d'être transformée et de gagner ta confiance. Rien ne presse, nous aurons l'éternité pour apprendre à nous connaitre...

Jasper fut touché par la démarche et la délicatesse de sa future « sœur ». Ainsi, comme il l'avait imaginé au départ, elle n'était pas venue le voir par hasard, ou même pour parler littérature... Elle voulait apprendre à le connaitre directement, sans passer par Edward ou son Alice, qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie. Non. Elle voulait se faire sa propre idée de lui, sans pour cela le brusquer. Il ne s'entendait pas à ce qu'on lui témoigne une telle considération...

En cet instant, Jasper comprit enfin pourquoi Bella avait acquis un si grand empire sur le cœur d'Edward comme sur le reste de sa famille. Même Rose, qui pourtant lui était la plus hostile, avait appris à ouvrir son cœur à cette âme pure et sincère...

...Et il était temps pour Jasper Hale de suivre l'exemple de sa sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA :** Par ici la Deuxième partie ! Reviews Svp

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Jasper et Bella discutaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyaient le temps passer. Au début, c'était un peu laborieux, mais la confiance c'était peu à peu installée entre les deux jeunes gens. Bella se servait des éléments d'Autant en en emporte le vent pour connaitre la vie humaine de Jasper, et le vampire, amusé par cet ingénieux procédé, se retrouvait sans s'en apercevoir vraiment à lui conter tout ce qu'il se souvenait de sa vie passée, et de véritables anecdotes sur la Guerre de Sécession.

La sincère curiosité, la patience et la compréhension de la jeune fille conduisaient Jasper à se livrer aussi ouvertement qu'il avait pu le faire avec Rosalie. Voir que l'on pouvait accorder plus d'importance aux vestiges de sa vie humaine qu'à son ténébreux passé vampirique était un baume pour le cœur du jeune homme. La gentillesse de Bella et ses réactions déconcertantes, notamment au sujet de son drapeau, étonnèrent Jasper. Non seulement elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais elle prenait parfois ouvertement son parti.

« Et... Dis-moi, ça m'ennuie de te poser une question aussi directe, mais, est-ce que tu es... raciste ? Les grandes familles du Sud... Enfin... »

_ Non. Du moins, pas dans le sens où on l'entend aujourd'hui. Dans ma jeunesse, il était normal de traiter les nègres de cette façon ça faisait partie de notre histoire et de notre culture... Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu défendre en m'engageant dans l'armée confédérée. Mais, autant que je m'en souvienne, mon père n'a jamais fait battre un nègre s'il pouvait l'éviter, et ma mère en prenait grand soin. Même si à l'époque, je me croyais supérieur à eux de nature, la cruauté de certaines de mes connaissances me révoltait. Mes parents m'ont tout de même appris à respecter la vie d'autrui, qu'il fut blanc ou noir.

_ Et... le Ku klux Klan ? La ségrégation ? Martin Luther King ? Qu'as-tu ressenti à ce sujet ?

_ Ça fait beaucoup de questions Bella, sourit Jasper. Tu sais, à cette époque, j'étais déjà un vampire, et je me sentais un peu en dehors de tout ça à présent. En plus de cent cinquante ans, j'ai eu le temps de voir les mentalités évoluer et de faire de même... Je n'ai pas d'avis particulier sur la question. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais aimé l'injustice, et en tant qu'empathe, je peux ressentir les émotions de chacun et m'y identifier plus que quiconque. Et je sais par expérience que le sentiment du rejet est difficilement supportable donc...

La jeune humaine, un peu émue, posa sa main sur celle de Jasper pour lui montrer son soutien. Ils se sourirent brièvement, puis reprirent le fil de la conversation.

_ A quel personnage du roman ressembles-tu le plus ?

_ Ashley Wilkes je pense. Il est grand, blond, Major dans l'armée confédérée...

En voyant une lueur de malice briller dans les yeux de Jasper, Bella leva les yeux au ciel - un geste typique d'Edward. Le vampire laissa échapper un petit rire complice, et entreprit de répondre plus sérieusement à la question.

_ « Franchement ma chère, commença le jeune homme en citant directement l'une des plus célèbres répliques du livre, c'est le cadet de mes soucis... » Je crois que je suis un sudiste type, attaché à sa terre et à ses valeurs. Je ne ressemble pas à un personnage en particulier. A travers chacun, je retrouve un peu de ma vie d'avant. Par contre, Melly Hamilton Wilkes, est réellement l'illustration du caractère doux, affable et distingué de ma mère.

_ Tu devais beaucoup l'aimer...

_ C'est vrai. Même après tant d'années, elle reste pour toujours mon idéal féminin. Tant de souvenirs se sont estompés depuis ma transformation, mais elle, restera à jamais auréolée de tendresse et de gloire dans mon esprit.

Un peu gêné de cette petite envolée lyrique, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque de sa réaction, mais une vague de sympathie venant de Bella le recouvrit comme une caresse.

_ Cette dame a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi reconnaissant et courageux que toi Jasper...

_ Malgré un siècle et demi, je n'ai toujours pas pu me défaire de mon complexe d'Œdipe... Pathétique non ?

_ Tu as tort, au contraire, moi je trouve ça merveilleux. J'espère que dans un millénaire, je serai encore capable de ressentir un tel amour pour mes parents.

_ J'en suis sûr. Tu es une personne très aimante Bella, comme Esmée. Le fait que tu tentes en ce moment même de converser avec le vampire le plus instable du Clan Cullen - c'est-à-dire moi - en est la preuve.

_ Jasper, s'exclama la jeune fille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, c'est n'importe quoi ! On croirait entendre Edward ! Tu n'es pas instable, tu as juste plus de mal avec ton envie de sang, par ton passé et ton don, qui te fait ressentir la soif des autres ! Ce n'est pas une honte ! Tu es un homme très bien toi aussi. Tu te bas chaque jour pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec Alice, tu affrontes tes démons, et tu en fais des atouts. Regarde avec Victoria... Si tu n'avais pas été là, la meute de la Push aurait eu du mal à venir à bout des nouveau-nés ! C'est quoi cette manie de se dévaloriser chez les Cullen ? Edward, Rosalie... Même Carlisle se considère comme une aberration de la nature ! _Carlisle _Jasper ! Et...

_ Hey, stop Bella ! Stop ! J'ai compris l'idée générale ! C'est inutile de ressentir une telle fureur ! D'accord, je ne suis pas instable, je suis beau, fort, courageux, formidable...

_ ...Et modeste Jasper, rajouta la petite brune en riant à gorge déployée. N'oublies surtout pas la modestie !

_ Exact, la modestie est en effet l'une de mes plus grandes qualités.

_ Seul Emmett est plus modeste que toi. Lui, le vampire le plus fort que la terre ait porté...

_ Le grand, le sublime, Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen. Oui, évidemment...

Tous deux riaient si fort que Bella en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette situation était peut-être un peu stupide, mais Bella et Jasper l'accueillirent avec soulagement, parce qu'elle représentait le début d'une amitié, qu'ils savaient durable.

Et lorsque bien plus tard le reste de la famille Cullen rentra à la Villa, ils pouvaient encore entendre les deux jeunes gens se taquiner dans le bureau de Jasper. Esmée et Carlisle étaient ravis, Rosalie agréablement surprise et Emmett encore plus amusé qu'à l'ordinaire. Aucun ne remarqua le regard complice entre Edward et Alice, qui avait eu une vision plus tôt dans l'après-midi - lorsque Bella avait pris la décision de venir voir son mari.

Plus d'un an plus tard, toute la famille Cullen, la meute de Jacob ainsi Charlie et Sue, sa nouvelle épouse s'étaient réunis dans le salon pour s'échanger leurs cadeaux de noël. Renesmée avait deux fois sa taille en présents, et elle les déchirait le papier avec un plaisir évident. L'atmosphère était bruyante et bonne enfant, chacun s'était regroupé autour d'Esmée Cullen, qui était incontestablement une hôtesse parfaite. Elle irradiait de plaisir en voyant tout son entourage si soudé.

Cependant, Jasper s'extirpa du sofa, laissant Rosalie et Alice discuter de leur prochain marathon de mode à Paris. Il avait besoin de s'enfermer un moment dans sa pièce. Pas que les émotions autour de lui étaient insupportables, bien au contraire, depuis leur victoire sur les Volturi, Jasper était emporté du matin au soir dans un tourbillon de joie, de sérénité et d'affection. Comme si les émotions de sa femme s'étaient soudainement étendues à tout son petit monde. Mais il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Edward, ayant entendu les pensées de son frère, lui adressa son fameux sourire en coin, et murmura à son épouse de le suivre discrètement. Bella lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais obtempéra néanmoins, et suivit son beau-frère en silence.

Une fois arrivé devant son sanctuaire, Jasper lui ouvrit la porte en souriant. Bella y entra avec grâce, comme toujours honorée d'être invitée dans cette pièce. Il alla prestement chercher un paquet sur son bureau et le tendit à sa plus jeune 'sœur'.

« Tiens Bella. C'est pour toi. Et tu as interdiction de rechigner. Ce présent est important pour moi.

_ D'accord... Si tu ne pouvais pas me l'offrir devant tout le monde, c'est qu'il est sûrement très particulier... Merci Jasper.

Bella Swan-Cullen ouvrit délicatement le paquet, pour y découvrir, avec émerveillement, une édition originale d'Autant en emporte le vent, signée de la main de Margaret Mitchell. Si elle était encore capable de pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Ce cadeau était si rare, si symbolique pour la profonde amitié qui les liait tous les deux... Il était parfait. Tellement Jasper...

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle sauta littéralement au cou de son frère qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, en riant. En descendant jusqu'à la pièce principale, ils se tenaient toujours la main en signe de complicité et Emmett se servit de ce prétexte pour décréter un câlin collectif.

En revenant tranquillement s'assoir auprès de sa douce Alice, Jasper se sentit encore plus heureux qu'auparavant. Et lorsque la petite Nessie, lui demanda pourquoi, il lui répondit que le vent lui avait apporté une amitié.

**Vala, that's the end ! Review svp ?**


End file.
